Je t'attendrai mon amour
by Lyiaaa
Summary: "Mon cher amour...Je t'aime, mon amour, je te deteste" Petite OS entre Hermione et Drago


"Si tu savais comme tu es beau mon amour, je t'observe de loin, j'observe ton visage et ses traits si parfaits. La manière qu'ont tes yeux à changer de couleurs suivant tes humeurs, celles qui te caractérise si bien. J'observe cette bouche sur laquelle j'ai posé tant de fois mes lèvres, pourquoi en sommes nous arrivé là mon amour ?

Je te cherche la nuit dans mes draps, ton odeur encore présente me rappelle que toi tu n'es plus la. Reviens moi, je t'en pris, je souffre tellement. Je me rappelle encore comment tout cela à commencé, ne me dis pas que toi tu m'as déjà oublier. C'est passé tellement vite que parfois je me demande si cela était un rêve, mais lorsque je te croise dans les couloirs, je sais que la réalité est belle et bien la.

Tout me parait si fade, même la vie. Mes sourires ne sont plus que l'ombre que d'une tristesse qui ne demande qu'a surgir. Mes yeux ne reflètent plus mon âme, elle est partit il y a tellement longtemps, en même temps que toi si je me rappelle bien. Harry et Ron s'inquiète, je leur ai dit que j'allais bien, mais seul toi et moi savons que c'est faux, pourquoi n'es-tu plus là ?

J'aimerai tant être celle que tu aime, que tu regarde, celle à qui tu souris, celle qui connait tout de toi. Mais je ne suis pas celle là, je n'ai été qu'un passe temps, le jouet de nombreuses nuits passés à tes cotés. Je t'ai tout donné, ma virginité, ma fierté, ma dignité, mon temps, et enfin mon cœur, que tu as détruit sans le moindre état d'âme.

Je te déteste Drago, je déteste ce que tu as fait de moi. Je te déteste, mais je veux que tu revienne, je me sens partir, je m'en sens tellement loin de toi, loin de moi, loin de ce que nous étions. J'aimerai que me réveillé et me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemars, j'aimerai ne jamais t'avoir aimé.

Mon amour, ceci est ma dernière lettre, mon dernier adieu car je m'en vais, loin, loin de toute cette souffrance qui m'oppresse le cœur petit à petit. Je m'en vais me libérer mon amour.

Je t'aime, Hermione Granger."

Drago serra la lettre dans sa main, tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blanche. Elle ne pouvait pas faire sa, elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il enfourna rapidement la lettre dans sa poche et partit en courant, le plus vite que ses jambes le pouvait. Il courrait, réfléchissant à toute vitesse, cherchant l'endroit où elle pouvait être.  
>-Réfléchi Drago, réfléchi. Lança-t-il à haute voix. La tour d'astronomie !<br>Et il repartit à toute vitesse, le souffle court. Il gravit les marches, trois par trois, espérant qu'il ne se trompait pas d'endroit. Lorsqu'il arriva en haut, il s'appuya quelques secondes sur ces jambes pour reprendre son souffle qui se faisait rare, puis leva les yeux. Au début il ne vit rien, seul la nuit était au rendez-vous, il se précipita vers le bord pour voir si elle n'avait pas sauté, mais il ne vit rien, la nuit profonde cachant toute trace de corps. Il s'assit contre le muret et une larme glissa sur sa joue. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner, même si lui l'avait lâchement fait, elle n'en connaissait pas les véritables raisons. Une seconde larme glissa sur sa joue, puis une autre, pour enfin ne plus s'arrêter. Il ne chercha pas à arrêter le flot de goute salé qui se déverser et même s'il avait voulu, il n'aurai pas réussi. Pourtant soudain il s'arrêta, si elle n'était pas ici, alors il ne restait plus qu'un seul endroit.

Il descendit les marches et se remit à courir. Enfin arrivé devant un mur il s'arrêta, passa trois fois devant en répétant "Je veux voir Hermione, je veux voir Hermione, je veux voir Hermione", et une porte apparu. Il n'eut aucune hésitation à l'ouvrir. Elle était là, dos à lui, un couteau dans la main gauche, prête à mettre fin à ses jours.  
>-Hermione !<br>Elle se retourna et il en profita pour se précipiter sur elle, il attrapa le couteau dans ses mains. L'élan qu'il avait pris les fit tomber, lui sur elle. Il jeta le couteau au loin.  
>-Tu es devenu folle ! Tu comptais mettre fin à tes jours ! Tu es lâche Hermione !<br>-Ne m'appelle pas comme sa. Hurla-t-elle. Pour toi je ne suis pas Hermione, je suis Granger, la ridicule sang-de-bourbe, le jouet dont tu t'es servit pendant des mois, j'y ai cru, pauvre conne que je suis.  
>Elle se débattait, lui donnant des coups de poings, des gifles, le giflant, déversant enfin la souffrance et la colère qu'elle contenait depuis plusieurs mois. Soudain il attrapa ses poignets en les plaquant de chaque cotés de sa tête.<br>-Lâche moi !  
>-Non !<br>-Lâche moi Malfoy !  
>-NON !<br>Une larme coula sur la joue de Drago.  
>-Tu pleure ? Dis moi que c'est une blague ! Tu veux que j'ai de la peine pour toi ? Pauvre Malfoy, tu me fais pitié !<br>Il ne répondit pas, desserrant légèrement la prise qu'il avait sur ses poignets.  
>-Je te déteste. Lui cracha-t-elle au visage.<br>-TAIS-TOI ! Tu ne sais rien, absolument rien ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens..  
>Elle rigola.<br>-Tu ne ressens rien, tu es un Malfoy, tu n'as pas de cœur.  
>Son amour se transformait en haine, toute trace de larme s'était effacé, elle aurai voulu qu'il meurt sur l'instant, qu'il souffre autant qu'elle avait souffert. Drago sentait son cœur se serrer, il s'en voulait tellement. Il inspira un grand coup.<br>-Je dois te raconter quelque chose, ne me coupe pas, laisse moi finir, et à la fin tu veux partir, alors je te laisserai.  
>La calme de sa voix étonna Hermione qui ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête.<br>-La première fois qu'on a couché ensemble je pensais que sa ne serai qu'un coup d'un soir comme les autres, mais dès le lendemain j'avais envie de recommencer, pas pour assouvir un désir cette fois-ci, mais parce que j'ai aimé ta tendresse, ta manière de rougir lorsque je t'ai déshabiller, le goût de tes lèvres, le toucher de tes doigts, ta manière de me regarder, jamais personne ne m'avait regardé comme sa Hermione. Te voir est rapidement devenu une obsession, je te voulais, pour moi et moi seul.  
>Il respira.<br>-J'ai d'abord mis sa sur le compte de l'attirance, mais j'ai compris que je m'étais trompé, tu m'obsèdé Hermione, tu comprend pas, j'ai eu des sentiments, et tu l'as dit toi même un Malfoy n'a pas de cœur, donc pas de sentiments. J'ai eu peur, peur qu'on s'en prenne à toi et que je perdre la seule chose qui me faisait me sentir bien. Alors j'ai fuis, espérant que sentiment ne soient pas réciproque. Puis j'ai reçu tes lettres, tu m'as fait pleurer tellement de fois, tu m'as fait mal, tellement mal, mais je ne pouvais pas. Mon père avait découvert notre petite histoire et menacé de te tuer s'il se passait quoi que sa soit d'autre.  
>Il lâcha ses poignets pour essuyer les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues. Hermione le regardait, les yeux pleins de larmes, la bouche grand ouverte, incapable de sortir un seul son de sa bouche.<br>-Je.. Je...  
>Il se releva pour laisser Hermione se relever elle aussi. Elle prit ses affaires, s'apprêtant à sortir de la salle sur demande. Drago la regardait partir, il lui avait dit qu'à la fin de son récit elle pourrai partir, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ferai. Il la regardait, le coeur serré, il savait que plus jamais il pourrai aimé une autre femme qu'Hermione Granger. Mais arrivé devant la porte elle fit demi tour, et sauta dans ses bras, elle le sera le plus fort qu'elle pu, l'embrassant à en perdre haleine. Merlin que c'était bon de sentir enfin ses lèvres, ses bras se serrer autour d'elle, elle se sentait vivante pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Plusieurs minutes plus tard elle s'éloigna de lui au plus grand regret de Drago, elle se rapprocha de son oreille et chuchota :<br>-Je t'aime et je t'attendrai le temps qu'il temps qu'il faudra mon amour.

Et elle partit, sans un mot de plus ou de moins.


End file.
